The present technology generally relates to an electronic apparatus case and a battery pack including the electronic apparatus case.
In recent years, manganese dry batteries, alkaline manganese dry batteries, lithium primary batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-metal hydride batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, lead batteries, lithium secondary batteries, etc. have been widely known as electric storage batteries. These electric storage batteries are housed in an airtight case and provided as a battery pack for the purpose of preventing leakage of an electrolytic solution and blocking contact between power generating elements of the electric storage battery and air.
In a conventional battery pack, it is known that gas is generated from a battery during charging and the internal pressure of the battery rises, when the battery is erroneously used or at the end of the life of the battery or the like. As a result, there is a risk that the battery will rupture. For this reason, in a conventional battery pack, a case in which a battery is housed is generally provided with a ventilation port for releasing the gas. Furthermore, the ventilation port is also provided for suppressing heat generation by use of a battery or for cooling a battery to be heat-generated.
In recent years, battery packs have been widely used, and are widely used for outdoor equipment such as rolling machines (rammers) and lawn mowers that require waterproof properties and dustproof properties. However, when a battery pack is applied to outdoor equipment, there is a possibility that foreign substances such as water and dust enter the battery pack via the ventilation port.